


Saint Laurent

by BeeQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeQueen/pseuds/BeeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always there for each other. Always crazy for one another but never admiting... until Saint Laurent gave them a push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Laurent

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun! I really really hope you guys like it. It took me three hours and a lot of Beyoncé but it’s done. Please please please let me know what you think! xx B
> 
> Warning: I did not proof read this, so if there’s any funny words, let me know and I’ll fix it.

I was sitting on the couch, talking to Lou, trying to make her listen to me over the music that was playing loudly at the bar when I saw her smile wickedly and roll her eyes.

“What?” I asked, looking around, trying to find the reason why she was smiling that way. She was not easily amused but it seemed like whatever she saw was causing her to giggle and shake her head.  
  
“These girls are so predictable.” She said and pointed to something behind me, making me turn around and look for whoever it was she was pointing out. “Look at Harry.”

Scanning the room, I found him leaning against the wall, surrounded by people and a leggy brunette leaning on his side, touching his arm under the sleeve of his white shirt and smirking at him. Harry? Well, he was not impressed. We had been best friends long enough for me to know when he was interested and at that moment, he was not. I could feel his uneasiness from where I was sitting with Lou. His shoulders looked strained and he was holding onto his glass of strawberry daiquiri too hard for him to be comfortable with her closiness.

“Should I go over there and help him or should I stay here and just watch him suffer because he’s too polite to turn her down a little longer?” I asked Lou, smirking as I took a sip of my drink and leaned back.  
  
“Let him suffer..” She said and we laughed.

The thing about Harry and I is: we are best friends. We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember and I don’t remember one single day where we didn’t tease each other until we couldn’t take it. We were best friends and with that came intimacy and knowledge and we knew each other so well that the fact that we were attracted to each other was not lost on any of us. We knew it, but, for the sake of the friendship we had overlooked any feelings and just kept pretending there was nothing there. But we were always around each other. He protected me from the creeps that tried to hit on me when we went out and I saved him from the girls who couldn’t take a hint. Lou was always saying one day we would end up together because we acted like a couple and we would always laugh and brush it off. But lately things have been different.

 

Since his tour was over and I had broken up with my on and off boyfriend, Harry and I had been closer than ever. Sleep overs, coffee dates, lunch dates, dinner dates, parties, clubs and trips were happening one after the other. In fact, he had dragged me down to Australia with him to hang out for three days and attend the Aria’s. I had arrived a few hours before him, meeting with some friends before heading to his hotel and being dragged to a party before I could even request a room.  
  
When he entered the party, I could feel the atmosphere change and when we locked eyes across the room, I couldn’t repress the groan that left my mouth. He looked amazing, even after such a long flight. He was wearing a dark green beanie, covering his hair that was longer than ever, just the way I liked it. His white t-shirt clung to his broad shoulders and he was wearing the leather pants Saint Laurent had sent him when he had just arrived from tour and I was at his place, making fun of him and daring him to wear it. I could actually remember the smirk on his face when he told me that he would wear it and that I would be fucking drooling all over him when he did. He wasn’t wrong. I was nearly jumping his bones since the moment we saw each other but Harry was purposefully avoiding me. He hadn’t come over to talk to me once and I wanted to slap him for it. I really wanted to check out how those pants looked on his strong thighs.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Lou poked me on my ribs, pointing towards Harry again. The girl who was keeping her distance before was actually sitting on his lap by now, taking her phone out of her purse, getting ready to take a selfie.

Rolling my eyes and feeling a pang of jealousy that had been happening more often than it should, I got up from the couch and made my way towards him, fixing my leather jacket on my shoulders and messing with my hair a little, getting ready to make that girl run for her life.

“Excuse me honey..” I said, my voice as sweet as I could make it sound, tapping her shoulder and smiling sweetly, my other hand resting on Harry’s shoulder. “I think you should maybe not do that.” I kept smiling, as I gestured towards her and Harry.  
  
“Oh.. OH!” She exclaimed, her face on fire as she got up from his lap and looked nervously at me. “I didn’t- I didn’t know he was with someone..” She stuttered and I arched an eyebrow, my smile never faltering.  
  
“Oh don’t worry honey, we all make mistakes.” I said and she nodded, turning her back and leaving, not even daring to look down at Harry again.  
  
He looked up at me, serious and for a second I was scared he was going to scold me. That this time I had gotten his signals wrong and he was actually considering hooking up with that girl. My stomach fell and I felt my eyes widen slightly as he kept silent. I was ready to apologize when his loud laughter reached my ears and he held my hand, pulling me down to sit next to him and throwing his arm around my shoulder.  
  
“That was not funny you twat!” I exclaimed, pinching his waist and making him jump and laugh harder.  
  
“It was so funny..” Harry said, out of breathe. “You should’ve seen your face!” He said, his cackling getting louder.  
  
“Oh, hush.” I said, locking my arms and shaking my head.  
  
“That was nice.. thank you for saving me.” He told me, his smile so bright I wanted to slap it out of his face. He had no right to look so happy to see me. Not when we were just friends.  
  
“It’s my job..” I shrugged and he giggled.  
  
“And you’re great at it.” He said and kissed my cheek, unlocking my arms and making me tangle my fingers with his. “I’m happy you came.”  
  
“I’m happy too H.” I said and leaned my head on his shoulder.

 

As the night went by, I had decided that there was something very strange going on. From the moment we sat down together, Harry and I hadn’t been able to keep our hands from each other. We were walking around and talking to people but our hands remained locked together or he kept his arm around my waist or my shoulders, pressing ocasional kisses to my temple. He kept stealing my drinks and kissing my cheek when he took the last sip of it. As for me, I was going insane. His smirk and flirting were getting to me and if I didn’t sepparate myself from him, I didn’t know what I would do.   
  
After hours of torture, I had decided I was going to sleep, before I did something I regretted.  
  
“H, I’m going to bed.” I whispered in his ear as he talked loudly with Lou and Niall.  
  
“What?! Nooo!” He dragged, pouting and grabbing my jacket, pulling me to him and hugging me close to his body, to stop me from going away. He was not drunk. He had a bunch of interviews in the morning, but his breath was smelling of vodka and strawberries and it made my mouth water.  
  
“I have to! I still haven’t gotten myself a room since that little lady dragged me here as soon as I set foot in this hotel.” I said, pointing at Lou, that had dragged Niall away.  
  
“You can stay with me, c’mon. I don’t want you to leave just yet.” He told me, still pouting and his grasp on me getting stronger.  
  
“But I really need sleep and you too! You have to wake up early!” I whined.  
  
“If you stay with me, I’ll go sleep right now!” He bargained and I sighed, nodding. “Yes! Let’s go.” He grabbed my hand, leaving his drink on top of one of the tables and pulling me along, stopping at the lobby to get my suitcase and then pulling me to the elevator.

When we entered the room, I went straight to the bathroom, taking my suitcase from him and yelling I was taking a shower before closing the door. Fifteen minutes later, smelling nice and wearing a black little satin camisole, I entered the room, finding Harry lying down, leather pants only while he scrolled mindlessly through his phone, his hair falling down on his face now that he was not wearing his beanie.  
  
“I have to admit it.” I said, as I crawled on the bed and laid down beside him and held my head on my hand. “Those pants look amazing.” I flirted and smiled when he smirked at me, knowing he had done it on purpose.  
  
“Hum, that was the point.” He told me, slapping my thigh and getting up from the bed, taking them off and heading to the bathroom in only his boxers.  
  
“Don’t be a tease!” I yelled and he laughed, closing the door. Such a wanker.

When he came out, he smelled like soap and oranges, probably because he had used my shower gel. His hair was in a bun and he had a towell wrapped around his waist, making me clench my jaw and look away before I started drooling. When he came to bed, he took my phone out of my hands, putting it on his night stand besides his and he pulled me to him, cuddling and wrapping the comforter around us.  
  
“You’re so annoying!” I whispered, shaking my head when he snuggled closer to my neck and his arms locked around my waist.  
  
“It’s time to sleep. You said you were tired and I have to get up early. You know the light won’t let me sleep.” He said and I groaned.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Then stop whining. Good night.” He kissed my neck and I sighed, resigning and closing my eyes, pushing back against him and molding our bodies together, just the way we always slept when we were together.

We had been silent for fifteen minutes when Harry’s groan startled me.  
  
“Babe, if you keep pushing back against me, you’ll have a surprise.” He said, his voice a little deeper than usual.  
  
“What?” I said, being almost asleep and not registering what exactly he was saying as I grabbed his arm and pulled him tight against me again. “Come back here, I’m sleepy and you’re warm.” I mumbled and Harry sighed.  
  
“Babe, if you don’t want me to get hard you have to stop moving. I can literally feel the curve of your ass.” He said and I opened my eyes, turning around and looking up at him.  
  
“I’m sorry…” I whined, rubbing my face and hiding from him.  
  
“It’s ok. It’s just.. it’s been a while.” He said and I giggled, feeling my cheeks burn.  
  
“It’s been a while for me too, so I know how you feel.” I said and he nodded. “Maybe I should sleep on the couch?” I suggested, already getting up and he grunted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.  
  
“Don’t be stupid. We’re not horny teenagers, we can go one night in the same bed. We’ve done it before.” He said and I laughed.  
  
“We’re not horny teenagers, we’re horny adults who can’t seem to be able to cuddle without getting turned on.” I said and we laughed. We were silent for a few minutes, as I played with the comforter, an idea rolling around in my head.  
  
“A penny for your thoughts..” He said, playing with the strap of my camisole.  
  
“I was thinking.. maybe we could..” I started, stopping myself before I said it out loud. It was not a good idea and it would probably ruin everything.  
  
“Could what?” He asked, his voice low, his fingertips brushing the skin of my shoulder light as a feather.  
  
“Nevermind.. it’s a stupid idea.” I said , lying down and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
“Tell me.” Harry demanded, leaning on his elbow beside me and looking down at me intensely. There was no sense hiding it from him, he had already caught up on what I was thinking but he was just going to make me say it because he loved to torture me and see me squirm.  
  
“I was just thinking that maybe, since it’s been a while for both of us, we could maybe just get it over with and fuck.” I said and he arched an eyebrow, his free hand coming up to my face and tucking my hair behind my ear. “Just for one night.”

He was silent, deadly silent. And for the second time that night, I thought I had fucked up. I was ready to get up and leave, sitting up on the bed and turning away from him when he grabbed my arm and turned me to him, his hand cupping my face as he looked into my eyes, making me drown on the green of his.

“You have to understand something babe.. if we fuck, it’s not going to be a one night thing. You mean too much.” Harry whispered, his eyes intently searching for any sign of discomfort on mine.  
  
“What do you mean?” I asked, my voice failing.  
  
“I mean that if I touch you tonight, you have to be ready to stand me for a long time. Because you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” He said, a small smile on his face.  
  
“Who said I want to get rid of you?” I breathed out before leaning in and kissing him without thinking twice.  
  
Before I could have the chance to kiss him like I wanted to, Harry leaned in, his tongue licking into my mouth, touching mine with strong and expert strokes, his hand on my jaw moving me as he wanted to deepen the kiss even more, making my body melt into his.   
  
We were kneeling on the bed, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands caressing my body, reaching for the hem of my camisole and pulling it up. Once we were over the hesitance, Harry was not afraid to make a move. He threw my clothes away, his hands encasing my waist and pulling me to him, making my bare chest crush against his, skin on skin making me let out a small sigh of satisfaction, finally being able to feel him like this.   
  
One of his hands came up to my hair, pulling slightly rougher and his lips closed around my pulse point, sucking and biting, making me moan so loud I felt him laugh against my skin. His laugh made me dig my nails on his shoulder as my hand travelled towards his boxers and I palmed him, his length hot and heavy on my hand. Harry’s hands travelled up my torso as he leaned down further, kissing my collarbones and wrapping his hand around my breast, his thumb teasing my nipple and pulling it, making me hiss. My hand pressed harder and I teased him by dipping my fingers inside his boxers, scratching down his happy trail and wrapping my hands around him, making him bite a little harder on my skin. With one hand I pulled down his boxers while the other pumped him slowly, adding pressure to the head of his cock while I bit his shoulder.  
  
“Babe..” He moaned out, pulling away and getting completely out of his boxers before his hands grabbed me and threw me against the pillows, reaching for the hem of my panties and pulling them down. I closed my legs out of reflex, not used to him seeing me naked and he just laughed, pulling me down by my ankles and caressing my legs up and down until he reached my knees, kissing both of them before opening me up for him and looking down at me.  
  
“Ugh, so pretty.” He moaned out, leaning down to kiss me and I wrapped my hands on his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist when he pressed his cock down onto my wetness. He was so hard and the feeling was so overwhelming that I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my hips up and pulling his lips down to mine.  
  
“Calm down.” He hissed, burying his face on my neck and biting my shoulder. “I want to make this good..” He whispered and I bit my lips, feeling the roll of his hips on mine.  
  
“It’s good already..” I moaned out, when his red and bruised lips wrapped around my nipple, making me arch my back.  
  
“Then I’m gonna make it great.” He said, licking out and biting softly on the hard nub while his fingers teased the other nipple.   
  
He kept going down my body, his broad shoulders looking so good from where I was looking and when he hooked my legs on his shoulders and kissed my navel, I was ready to pass out. He kissed the soft skin of my thighs and came closer to my center before he licked a thick stripe up before closing his lips around my clit and sucking hard. I rolled my hips and he restrained me, his arm locking me down and putting pressure on my tummy, his tongue circling my entrance before entering me antagoninzingly slow.He alternated sucking and licking and I could feel the pressure building on my stomach, my breath harsh and quick. When Harry entered two fingers in me, while biting my clit, I moaned out his name, because apparently that was the only word available in my brain, my hand going to his hair and pulling on it.   
  
He moaned out and I saw the bumps rise on the skin of his back. I was overwhelmed with how intense that was. I had never imagined we would end up like this, but now that it was happening I had no idea how I was able to keep my hands and mouth away from him for so long. His fingers kept entering me in a quick pace and he never left my clit, sucking and putting pressure on it with his thumb and before I could warn him he had me coming hard. He hummed, a sigh of pleasure leaving his lips as he licked my juices and came up my body, my hands pushing him back to the bed before he could stop me, straddling his waist.  
  
“You taste so good.” He said, a little breathless and I leaned down, capturing his lips on mine.  
  
“I bet you taste better.” I said against his lips and kissing his chest, both swallows and the butterfly, nibling on it a little.  
  
“She talks dirty..” He joked and I smiled, happy that we could still joke around even when we were in such a situation.  
  
“I can talk dirty if you want.” I said before sucking a bruise on his right hipbone and then biting on the top of his thigh.  
  
“You can talk dirty later, I want your mouth on me now babe.” Harry demanded, his hand cupping my jaw and guiding me towards his cock, that stood proud and hard.  
  
It shouldn’t be pretty, most guys weren’t. But Harry’s cock was incredible and it made my mouth water.   
  
I kissed the head, licking out like a kitten before wrapping my mouth around it and sucking slightly. Wrapping my hand around him, I leaned down to lick from his base to the tip, collecting the pre-cum that was oozing from his tip. Putting pressure on his base with my fingers, I swallowed him, taking his cock to the back of my throat and coming up again. His hands were in my hair, guiding me and I started to bob my head, my hand matching my movements. My free hand fondled his balls, pulling slightly and I came up to his head, sucking hard. The best thing about going down on him were the sounds and reactions. He grunted and moaned, pulling hard on my hair when I digged my nails on the place where his leg met his crotch, making him trust up into my mouth and making me moan, the vibrations making him trust again, harder this time.  
  
“Ok, you’re done. Enough. I want to come inside you babe.” He said, pulling me up and I whined.  
  
“I was actually enjoying this.” I said, straddling him and kissing his lips, wrapping my arms around him and tangling my fingers on his long hair. “Please, never cut your hair.” I asked, biting his lower lip and rolling my hips against him. I was needy as fuck.  
  
“If you ask me like this, I’ll leave it like this as long as you like.” He said, pulling me down harder on him and making my breathe hitch. His lips wrapped around my nipple and I was so done with his teasing that before thinking I pulled his hair, making him look up at me.  
  
“Please, fuck me.” I begged, kissing him again. Our hips never stopped moving and I could feel the tip of his cock sliding against my folds making my eyes roll back.  
  
“Say it again.” Harry ordered, his fingers finding my clit and rubbing figure eights on it, his middle finger circling my entrance.  
  
“Please, please fuck me Harry.” I moaned out, thrusting against his hand.  
  
“Again.” He said, pumping one finger inside me.  
  
“Please..” I sighed, yelping when he pressed his finger against my g-spot. “Please please please fuck me Harry, I want your cock.” I said and he smirked,pulling his finger out and lying me on my back, opening my legs up for him and entering me slowly, pressing down and grinding. “Oh fuck!” I moaned, when he laid down completely on top of me, his lips brushing mine and his hand wrapping my leg around his hips.  
  
“Fuck, you’re tight..” He said, starting to thrust a little harder but never faster.  
  
“Harry, please, go faster.” I begged, my nails scratching his shoulders. Without having me say it again, his hips started going faster and harder. With one hand he angled my hips up and making the tip of his cock hit my g-spot every time he entered me and I yelled, pulling his hair.  
  
He untangled himself from me, kneeling on the bed and pulling my hips up, pounding into me with force and grinding once he found the spongy spot inside me, while pressing his thumb to my clit. His rhythm was steady and hard, making me moan out, the huge balloon inside my tummy swelling more and more with each stroke of his cock against my walls, the pressure his thumb kept on my clit being too much when he pressed inside me, not pulling out and just pressing my g-spot continually. I was so lost that when I came, that his name left my lips in a scream and I clenched around him, as he fucked me through my high. I pulled him down to me and rolling my hips up, biting his shoulder and clenching without having to think about it, my body reacting before I could command it. When he came, he grunted, a hoarse shout coming out of his mouth as he pressed down and grinded, his load coating my walls.  
  
“Fuck, fuck!” He grunted and buried his face on my neck, slowing down but still thrusting for a few seconds, to extend his high.

We were silent as I combed my fingers through his hair and he kept kissing my shoulders and neck.

“Remind me why it took me so long to fuck you..” Harry said, breathless, green eyes sparkling as he pressed his lips to mine, without closing his eyes.  
  
“Because we’re really stupid?” I offered and he laughed. “And because you took too long to wear those leather pants.”  
  
“I’ll send a letter to Saint Laurent thanking them in our behalf tomorrow.” Harry breathed out and we laughed loudly, before he kissed me again. Thank you for the leather pants YSL.


End file.
